Love with a Disguise
by SLYTHERINPRINCESS326
Summary: When two British twins arrive at the Palm Woods, new relationships will occur. Alex and Daphne Evans have just arrived at the Palm Woods and the boys hear it about, more specifically, Kendall. Will Alex ever fall for Kendall or will she throw daggers at him and ignore him. To what extremes will she go to, to get closer to him? KendallxOC Rated T just cuz. Beta Reader:BeautiWind :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: He-loooo! SP here!**

**SP: So, I must say I feel like a new person! What do you think, BeautiWind?**

**BW: Yea, I should. New story, new category, new writing style! Hhehehe**

**SP: I know. Ok so would you do the disclaimer for me, friend? LOL**

**BW: SP does not own BTR! Only her OCs, ok? Plz read on and enjoy!**

**- Note: This is after Jo and Kendall is moving on... **

**- Review and tell me what you think! No MEAN comments like in my last story! If you review nice things, you will get a virtual chocolate chip cookie with ice cream! YAY! **

**- BETA Reader: BeautiWind! So no need for mean comments. Its edited and revised! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Big Move

Alex Evans' POV

I'm not a morning person so when I hear my sister cheer and squeal I just wanted to get up and hit her with a pan. But then I realized it must be good for her to be screaming so I got out of my warm bed.

"This better be freaking good or I just wasted my walk" I yawned but as soon as I saw my mum and sister I wanted to run to my bed. They both had a smile that scared me.

_Oh this can't be good!_ I thought.

My mum had plane tickets in her hand.

I was really scared now. "Uh, mum, why do you have plane tickets? They're not for our use right?"

"Of course they are hun." she said cheerfully.

"What! Why? What's wrong with Brighton?" I say to her.

My sister, Daphne came up to me and put an arm around me. She had her little bunny, Snowball, in hand.

"Oh Alex. You'll love where we are heading." she said brightly as she touched the bell necklace I was wearing.

We have this on going joke that we pretend to be our favorite animal. She loves bunnies so naturally she pretends to be a bunny. That's is why I gave her Snowball three years ago. Two years ago she gave the necklace I have around me neck. It has the shape of a bell in honor of my cat that died when I was four.

Suddenly, I got a sudden interest in learning about our new home. "And where might that be?"

She giggled and said, "Why Los Angeles of course! Remember when we were younger, we used to dream about living there. You know, before you turned into this..."

She pinched a little bit of my shirt with two fingers. And so what if I'm a tomboy. I'm doing it to protect her even if she doesn't get it.

I roll my eyes and shake her hand off. She gets the message and walks over to her seat at the table. She quickly begins to eat, but never letting Snowball out off her lap.

"Oh darling, I have no other choice. My company has moved me and we have to go or I'll lose the job that keeps a roof over our heads." said my mother setting a plate on the table that maybe is for me.

Oh my! Does she really have to play the "job that keeps a roof over our heads" card. Now I feel guilty.

Daphne signals me over to the seat with the plate of food. I reluctantly obey. I sit and even though I'm hungry I don't touch my food.

"Okay so why should I accept this?" I said referring to the move.

"First, the beach and cute guys." says Daphne, setting her fork down.

I make a sour face at the "cute guys" part but the beach sounds nice.

"Second, where we are to live is amazing?" Mum says, sitting down.

"Where is that?" I say slowly.

"The Palm Woods." Daphne cheers.

When she said that I was drinking orange juice and spit it out. " What? Could you even afford it, Mum?"

She shook her head, "No but the company does."

"And third, maybe, just maybe, we could meet a cute celebrity and get married." said Daphne, feeding a piece of bacon to Snowball. Snowball refused the bacon. Of course she isn't going to ear it! She is a vegetarian! I leaned over to them and snatched the bacon from her hand and threw it on the table. Snowball looked thankfull.

"Alright then. Lets move." I said subconsciously. How in the world did that escape my mouth!

Daphne and Mum cheered and hugged me along wit thank you's.

Oh well... Maybe we are moving to Los Angeles then.

~A week later~

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, Mrs. Evans. And of course your children as well." said the manager to my mother. Daphne who was beside me, pouted. She doesn't like being called a child. Neither do I.

Mum turned to us to introduce ourselves. We sighed.

"I'm Alex and this is my twin sister Daphne." I said for our sakes.

Mum smiled. She turned to the manager, whose name is Mr. Bitters and finished signing the papers. A lifetime later she finished and he gave her the key.

We smiled at him and we dashed to our room, or should I say apartment. That is what I thought when we got there. It is amazing and our old furniture is nothing compared to the ones here.

After we finished our mini tour, we knew that this apartment has three rooms, two of them with bathrooms, on bathroom in the hallway, a nice kitchen, a living room and a hallway closet. Pretty nice and comfy.

The thing about twins is that we can communicate without speaking. We read each other's minds. So when when we finished the tour, we looked at each other and we waited for mum to turn around.

When she did, we each dashed to a bedroom that have a bathroom and shut the door behind us. When we do, we laugh afterwards.

An hour later we finished packing, faced a mad mum, and we headed to the pool area we spotted earlier with our bathing suits.

Well, Daphne has a bathing suit. I never ever liked them so i wear a t-shirt and trunks.

"Why don't you wear a bathing suit like a normal girl?" Daphne reproaches me.

I smirk and say my typical response, " So what if I don't wear a bathing suit and wear my trunks? So what if I'm a tomboy?"

She sighs and we head to the pool.

As we pass through the door I bump into someone and I grunt. We fall on top of each other. Him under me.

"Sorry, Man." I grunt. My voice sounds manly for some reason.

"It's alright, dude. Just slow down. There is enough pool to go around." he says to me and pats my shoulder. He heads inside. Daphne and I turn in synchronization and I wonder who that was. He looks familiar.

Daphne squeal and I cover my ears. "Daphne!"

"Sorry, but do you know who that was?" she asked urgently.

I shook my head and she rolled her silverish-blue eyes that are identical to mine.

"That was Kendall Knight, one of the Big Tine Rush guys." say gasps.

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Who?"

She ignores me and looks around, "Maybe the other guys are around here."

And with that, she wanders off. Normally, I wouldn't let her go off like that but I am still dumbfounded by that guy. Kendall, Daphne said he was named. And he apparently is famous.

* * *

**I hope this is better than my first Fanfiction so I hope you all liked it. I also l hope you enjoyed reading it! Review please. **

**Stay tuned for chapter two!**

**~SP**

_**So yeah! We are back. And to stay. I really hope you like my BFF's story. I helped her and Beta Read it so I know its AWEOME! And I also know she has much more planned. So stay tuned for more to come! Don't give up on her yet! **_

_**NO cookies and ice cream if you do!**_

_**~BeautiWind -heart-**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hey SP here with an update :) ok I like to first give my thanx to my first reviewer. Hey Torilovesu thanx for being my first reviewer lol hope you like this chapter here you go.

I added more lol hope its better! :)

Love- SP :)

I then went to a chair and put in my earphones and listened to music, watching over my sister. I still hate that's she put a bikini on as a looked around. I see guys staring at her.

"Hey Bells come in. The water's nice."she said as she swam towards me.

" Maybe later ok?" I told her but then she looked at me with a sad face I looked at her, " Fine, but I won't go all the way in just my feet." she just smiled at me and I just sighed. I put my IPod in her bag and went over to her and stuck my feet in the water. We started talking when all of a sudden I get pushed in the pool. I was way farther than pissed!

I then looked to see who it was and all I saw was a boy with a book closed looking at me " Hey, you ok there dude? I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

Looking into his eyes, I let it slide in my mind but out of my mind...

"Watch where you are going, idiot!" I yelled at him and he is taken aback.

Daphne gets out if the water and looks at the guy in bewilderment. "You're-you're..."

I ignore her and turn to him " Great now I'm all wet thank you so much."

"You're Logan!"Daphne squealed

" Who?" I said with a confused voice He looked at me. "We'll you are a dude, bro and I'm Logan nice to meet you." he gave me his hand to shake

"Yeah sure." I just shook his hand. "Well it was nice meeting you and if you pushed me in the pool on accident then ok. It's cool but if you didn't then I'm gonna hurt you." He said, jokingly.

I just look at him. He looks kind of intimidated. Then I laughed. "Dude I was joking. Well bye."

After that I took Daphne by the hand and grabbed her bag and walked in the lobby.

"Oh my gosh we met two guys from BTR! Now all we need is two more and then we would have met them all."

I just looked at her " No thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ok sorry about the short chapter but school will start soon so I'm trying to update quickly and everyday if I can so no promises. Lol ok here's the chapter kk.

Chapter 3: Love with a Disguise

I have to admit. Every time I come in the hotel lobby, I am breath taken. Sure, its not fancy but at least the furniture isn't ugly and dull. The lobby is more taken by the plants and pots everywhere. Maybe that is why its called the Palm Woods...

I shake the thought out of my head as the sound of the people around comes clearer in my ears. I sigh.

Why did I agree to this?

I held on to Daphne's hand, feeling like father when he held me as so, and headed to the elevator. None of us said a word till we got in the elevator cabin.

Once the elevator doors shut Daphne spoke, "You know I've been thinking..."

I groaned, knowing that Daphne thinking is not a good thing. There is always a tweak behind her ideas.

She didn't notice and continued, "Maybe I should become a singer. I write songs. I could perfectly become a singer!"

Of course she would become a singer. It runs in the family and besides she could become a singer as much as I could. I simply nod.

"What do you think? Maybe we could become a duo, you and me." she slips he had out of mine and her

expectingly beady eyes look at me.

I don't know what to say so I just say, "Uh sure." Not wanting to crush her dreams.

I look up at the elevator indicator to see that we are almost to our floor. I shuffle in place searching my swimming trunk pocket for the room key. I hear my wet sandal squeak against the elevator floor and I grunt.

"Stupid boy!" I mutter. My sister just giggles. Did I mention that is her thing?

the best i could;

But then the elevator doors opened and there were two guys coming in and talking. Then I look at Daphne and I see that she is freaking out.

Then it hit me. "Oh no please don't tell me what I think your going to say."

I looked at her and she nods.

" Omg your James and Carlos!"

Both of them looked at us. Then the pretty boy looking one started to talk. " Yes and who might you two be?"

I just glared at him.

Daphne all hyper said, " Oh I'm Daphne and this is Alex and we're new to the Palmwoods."

I was just waiting for the elevator to open so we can go to our rooms and be safe from all this. As the elevator doors started to open we started to walk out. I tried to not leave a wet trail but failed. Oh well. So we kept walking to our room when I see these guys following us.

"Hey um are you guys following us?" They just looked at me and then at each other then finally opened their mouths." No bro but are you following us?"

I was getting a little mad me follow them I understand if they were talking to Daph but me pshh. I then saw our room. In my head I'm like "Yes sanctuary!"

I grabbed the handle and looked at them " I'm sorry to say this but this is our room." I just snickered and smirked then they walked past me and grabbed the next door handle. " Really, well this is our room."

My eyes went wide and Daph's were wide but in joy and excitement. "Wait so ur saying we live right next door to Big Time Rush OMG OMG OMG!" Daphne then fainted but I caught her and looked at them.

"Thats nice." I said but I'm my head I was like WHAT NOOOOOO!

A/N: Omg no way lol oh I knew that I wrote it lol ok so as I said school will start soon (next week). So I'll be updating less and less so I'm sorry ok see you next time and oh please review if your reading this. I'd love that thank you. It lets me now people like it .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the slowsulfate you know school and all so yea. Hey yea I wanna say Preciousgem96 yea you should makeuh our own account it would be nice hope u like this chapter ok.

ChapTer 4:

I quickly dragged Daphne in our apartment and shut the door. I threw the keys somewhere and stormed to my room, leaving a happy/dazed Daphne and Mum behind.

I shut the door behind me and threw myself on my bed. Grabbing a pillow, I screamed into it.

Why am I getting so worked up about this? This is Hollywood! Literally, celebrities are next door. It was supposed to happen. I then I looked at the clock. 12:30 p.m so I took a cat nap.

~(Time skip) ~ 2 hours later~

I woke up at the hunger in my tummy so I slowly dragged my still sleepy body to the the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake mum had made hours ago. I quickly gobbled down the cupcake and then I heard laughter behind me. I turned around and looked to see Daphne talking to the boys next door and they were telling her how great LA is. Then I just walked to the fridge and opened it I looked for more food or at least something good. I mean come on there has to be something. Then I heard my sister giggle I got a little mad. Then I slowly went to the pantry and there was my savior creamy creamy icing; it looked so lovely. I then grabbed a spoon and walked to the living room where the so called boy band and my sister chatted. I walked past them to get my laptop and my PSP then when I was going to the counter in the kitchen I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Oh Alex was is your prob? You need to lighten up. You know what? Why don't you hang with us? We are having a blast!" Daphne said cheerfully, pulling my wrist. I shook my head as she practically dragged me to the living room.

"Daphne! No!" I yelled/whispered.

"Oh yes it'll be fun!" she tried.

I sighed. I sat on our red couch, the seat shifting from my weight. I sat across from the ever-so-charming boys and turned my expression into my signature glare. They just smiled of course but the flame red-blond haired boy with brown sideburns just looked down, ashamed from the little incident earlier.

I softened my expression and asked, "Would you care for some tea and crackers."

They looked at me and immediately started laughing, except for the red flame blonde haired boy.

He smacked the arm of his buddy next to him. "Stop, don't be rude."

The guys stopped and the same guys said, "Sure, we would love some tea."

I blinked and stood up. I headed to the kitchen and poured tea into six teacups and headed back. But since I haven't gotten used to this apartment yet, I didn't notice the carpet beneath me and and tripped. The tray bounced off my hands and the tea fell all over Pretty Boy's -blonde haired boy's friend- pants.

Naturally, I laughed.

The tea fell over his intimate friend's crotch. He got up and ran next door to change.

He came back into the room and sat on the same spot. I had reduced my laughing to a chuckle as did the others.

I spoke up. "Okay I didn't mean that but you have to admit that was funny."

Everyone chuckled and he just glared.

**Then he stopped glaring and then spoke "Hey you, bro, can I talk to you in your kitchen?"**

I than shrugged and when I got up, I felt a strong grip on my wrist, dragging me to the bathroom near the kitchen. Then he closed the door, threw me against the wall, and trapped me with his hand on the wall. His intense brown eyes looking at me with a look that said, "You filthy liar."

Dear god please don't tell me he knows...

**A/N : DUN DUN DUUUN LOL HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
A/N: Heyyy guys sorry it soooo long I'll try to update more anyway enjoy .**

(P.S) Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC Evans lol.  
  
My eyes went wide as he just smirked. Please, god no! Don't tell me he knows.

I than saw his mouth open "I know that I you look very feminine for you own good and I know your a girl."

So much for him not knowing!

I didn't look at him in the eyes, "What are you talking about? I am a guy."

I than felt his free hand go to my waist. I froze in fright.

_No body, don't freeze on me now!_ I thought to myself.

I then saw that his face and he was getting closer to mine. At the moment I finally got all feeling in my body and pushed him away.

"What's wrong with you!" I ran out of the bathroom and I quickly went into my room. I shut the door and stood behind it. I heard faint voices from the living room probably wondering what happened with Pretty Boy.

"What happened?" I heard Daphne ask Pretty Boy.

"Oh nothing, nothing... I gotta go." Pretty Boy replied. There was a pause as if he were looking for something. " Gotta buy some Cuda Manspray. There is a sale down the street. Running out! See ya!"

Then I heard a door shut.

He knows. He knows and I can't let him know more about me. It's not like I'm hiding something but if he figured out I'm really a girl then he is smarter that he looks.

I gotta be more alert with that twit!

I slowly headed out of my room and sat neatly next to my sister. As Daphne looked at me, I looked at the floor. I then heard Daphne ask me, "Um, Alex are you okay?" I learned that Pretty Boy's friends' names are Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

Kendall is the boy I bumped into the other day at the entrance. He spoke for Pretty Boy.

"I'm sorry about James," he said. So Pretty Boy's name is James. "He can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

So I've I lived it...

I simply nodded.

"Whatever he said is just a stupidity. He doesn't have much to live for. Just him."

"Thanks." I said to him. At least he is sincere and apologizing. He might not be that bad...

Later that day when everyone said their good-byes I closed the door and went to my room. I changed in to some basketball shorts and a shirt before I laid down on my bed. I found myself staring at the roof I couldn't get it out of my mind that bastard. I looked at the clock.

_12:30 am. _The clock read.

I can't sleep like this! I got out of bed and went outside. I didn't have anywhere planned but I went to the pool. I love how the water looks like at night. It looks so magical...

I than took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water. I looked at the sky and it looked so beautiful with all the stars. I know it sounds sappy but its true...

Then all of a sudden I felt like singing so than I sang the first song that came to mind.

Here I stand,  
Helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes,  
So many days gone by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right.

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
In this world so wrong.

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Trembling,  
Crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes,  
Stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies.  
I won't last long,  
In this world so wrong.

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.

Hold on,  
Hold on.

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.

Hold on,  
Hold on.

I then looked at the sky. I felt a presence near me I was then scared.

"Dude, no offense, but you sound like a girl..." said a male voice behind me.

I recognized the voice as Logan.

Great. Another twit knows I'm a girl!

**A/N : Sory it's really short but I'll make it up to u all okay also the song is  
Artist: breaking Benjamin  
Song: Dancing with the Devil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Love with a Disguise**

**Author: SLYTHERINPRINCESS326**

**Couple: Kendall K. / OOC**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Nick does. I only own my OOCs and plot!**

**Summary: When two British twins arrive at the Palm Woods, new relationships will occur. Alex and Daphne Evans have just arrived at the Palm Woods and the boys hear it about, more specifically, Kendall. Will Alex ever fall for Kendall or will she throw daggers at him and ignore him. To what extremes will she go to, to get closer to him?**

**Date: October 14****th****, 2012**

* * *

**Dedicated to:**

_PreciousGem96_

_(Happy Birthday!)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I turned around, glancing at whoever was talking to me. Logan was wearing blue stripped flannel Pajama pants with a plain white shirt. He is also wearing black flip flops with socks. (This is LA, baby.) He had his big headphones around his neck and his iPod in hand.

His narrowed eyes made me uncomfortable for a second but I quickly gained my face back.

"What's it to you?" I scolded.

He held a hand in his defense. "Sorry, dude. It's just… Are you an actor? Were you singing a part or something?"

"No, I just like to try out different voices when I sing." I lied, "'Kay?"

He smirked, "Alright. What are you doing here, at midnight?"

"I just need to adjust myself to this place. I don't sleep well when I am not in a familiar place." I said to Logan. He seemed to understand.

"That happens to me. I remember one time when the boys and I went to England, precisely, and I the hotel bed was so uncomfortable I couldn't sleep." He said to me. Then he seemed lost in thought. He began to grin as if remembering something good.

"So…"

He came back, "So… Um, can I join you? The water seems fine."

I turned to face the water and he just took that as a 'yes'. He took a seat next to me. He dipped his legs in the water and settled his iPod beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about James earlier. He can get up in his world a little more than he should. Don't take personally." He said, looking at the water.

"No worries. He seems like a fine boy, with issues, but a fine boy." I said slowly.

He chuckled. I had to admit he did have the looks. He had lovely brown eyes and slept-in-gelled-back dark hair. He had fair skin and laugh lines on the sides of his pink lips. Tall, for sure.

"Yeah, but… I don't know why I am telling you this but it seems that I am the glue of the band. I have to respond for them, especially James." He told me, swaying his legs like a little boy in the water. "Um, may I ask what he did to you."

I stiffened, "Ah, it's nothing really. He was just bothering me. Maybe a tease. Nothing really…"

"Alex, is it?" he asked, lacing his fingers together.

I nodded. "Alex Evans."

"Well, Alex if it was a tease, then maybe you could say it and laugh it out." He offered.

"Nah, not really. Listen, I'm getting tired. I'm gonna get going now. Night." I told him getting up.

But I am really stupid at times. I mistook a step and slipped into the pool.

Logan, making sure I was okay, jumped in to save me. My hero…

"Alex, hold on!" He said.

I don't get it why he jumped in. I could swim perfectly and I wasn't struggling. Why?

I stood in the pool scowling as he resurfaced. He put his arm around my waist to secure my standing. I quickly retreated and got out of the water.

"Ugh! I'm all wet!" I exclaimed. "I am so clumsy."

Logan was just standing there with his arms held up in the position where I had been. He then looked up and saw me. He looked like a bomb just fell on his head.

"What?" I asked, squeezing the water from my shirt.

"You _are_ a girl…" he said. He began to look at my waist and I followed his gaze. My shirt was clinging to body. I quickly panicked. He knows know! For sure!

I started to turn around and head back. I almost began to run but he was fast. I felt him grab my arm and he found himself saying, "Your secret is safe with me."

And now I found myself saying, "You better. I'm protecting my sister by doing this. Got it."

He nodded; his eyes seemed fierce for some reason. He let go of me and grabbed a towel from a nearby towel stand. He wrapped it around me, "Go! Go and hurry. No one can see you."

I nodded vigorously. I began to run. It felt like seconds later but I arrived quickly at my room. How? Don't ask. I don't even know!

I took a long shower not caring how loud the water sounded to the people downstairs. I just can't shake the feeling that this is getting too out of control.

"Alex! Hurry up!" yelled my sister, Daphne. "We are going to be late for our first day at Palm Woods High!"

"What!" I yelled.

"Yeah, hurry!" she yelled.

I turned the water off.

It's morning already?

I dried off and wrapped myself in the towel that Logan had given me. I found myself sniffing it, expecting it to smell like him. Of course, it didn't but I held the corner of it in my hand.

I suddenly let it go, scolding myself for something so ridiculous.

I went in to my room and dressed for school. Daphne scurried to the bathroom and came out in a jiffy.

"We are late! Come on!" She pulled my hand and dragging out the door. I barely managed to get my backpack and sweater.

Minutes later, we were in the main office getting our schedules. Luckily I had the same schedule as my sister.

I had a creepy good feeling that this was going to be a good year.

Hope that goes away. I never have a good school year.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, SP here!**

**So I am updating because I found out that one of my reader's birthday's is tomorrow/today October 15! Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy my present for you!**

**So this chappie is a little more filling than the last chappie.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Horrid Past

LOVE WITH A DISGISE333

CHAPTER 7:

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update cause well you know school and grades well yeah. So anyway I hope you all can forgive me for the late typing and stuff. ALSO I got asked this I think by 2 reviewers and I forget to change the summary anyway there will be Logan x Alex so there is the answer to your question. Also sorry it there are mistakes didn't give it to my editor was to exited to update this so sorry!Well then lets get started then.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR! I wish though but I only own my OC characters! Enjoy :3!

Ch.7 My Horrid Past:

As Daph and I try to find our homeroom we were lost till I saw the room number 46 finally we found it. As I open the door I see a blonde lady she must be the teacher. She looked very young like in her late twenties. "Oh hello, you must be our new transfer students from Briton," she looks at me and speaks ounce again. "You must be Alex and this is your twin sister Daphne yes." Her smile was nice and warming I then smiled back but then my smile started to fade as I heard this

"Wow Alex is cute "said a girl with blonde straight hair. "Yeah," said two girls on either side of the blonde looking at all three of them they looked like plastics. [A/N: yes mean girls reference] After that then the teacher said the most terrifying things ever. "Alex please sit between Logan and James." My eyes went wide I turned and begged it not to be them but it was Logan looked at me with a kind smile I think he really is the sweet one the one I'm afraid of is James im not scared, scared of him I'm just um….ok I guess he is really creepy he looked at me with such eyes it was creepy but I had to so I breathed in and out. And after I sat down I saw Daphne still standing

"Daphne may you please sit in front of the blonde Jennifer." NO WHY! Daphne sits in the front and I sit in the back with these guys that is so not fair. Can this day get any worse? After that thought 2 notes fell on my desk. One read from Logan and the other from James… hmmmm who should I read first.

A) Logan: the one who "saved" me and is keeping my secret safe

or

B) James: the Arse who tried to kiss me

Wow that's really hard to answer….. NOT I grabbed Logan's note and read it

Hey Alex,

Wow I didn't think you were going to sit next to me

Anyway after class can we talk just you and me?

I was ok with this he is really nice so what could go wrong so I wrote back to him saying sure. By the time I sent it I looked at the other note the note written by James I had the curiosity to read it so here goes nothing.

Hello there my beautiful Alex,

What a lovely teacher putting us next to each

other must be fate don't you think my love.

My eyes went wide in disbelief there is no way this guy is serious!?

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Finally class is over I than started to stretch when I felt a hand on my shoulder it scared me until I turned around to my relief it was Logan. "Oh hey" I said with a sigh.

"Oh I see you don't want my company."

"No its not that its just..." he cut me off with a grin and a poke on the nose while saying

"Gotcha I was joking but now I know that I'm good company." My face went red till he grabbed my hand and dragged me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him.

" somewhere we can talk in private" when we stopped we appear to be at the far side of what seem to be a park but no one was around how surprisingly convenient. "Ok I want to know everything" he said as he looked me he looked at me in the eyes .

"What do you mean?" I asked in a confused way.

"Everything as in everything about you and why you changed or as to say your life" In my head I'm like 'He wants to really know my life's story?' I pinched my hair and looked at him his face full of seriousness and curiosity.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," when he said that I felt like I could trust him with my big secret. I looked at him I felt like BACK OUT RUN RUN RUN! I just breathed in and out.

"Ok It started in middle school all the guys would flirt with me and my sister…and well something happened I can't really say," my eyes began to swell with tears as I hugged myself as I crouched into a ball. I felt Logan's arms wrap around me I don't know why but I felt safe and I then continued my story. " a couple of boys grabbed me one day and tied me up but then they tried to think of horrible unspeakable things I would have fought back but im tied up so no help there." I felt him pull me closer to him I felt myself flush a bit but I didn't stop speaking so he wouldn't see my face. "After that I tried to escape I thought that this was going to end very badly and I may never be able to live this through. Till I felt something fall out of my pocket I looked at the floor and I was full of joy that it was the pocket knife my father gave me I was so thrilled and so I cut the rope as fast as I could and I sneaked away as fast as I could. When I got home I only went to my room and locked myself in there and locked myself in the bathroom. As I was in there I stared at myself in the mirror I opened the cabinet and took out the scissors and looked at my hair I started to cut my hair until it was short then I made my plan to protect my sister I don't want something to happen to her like this nothing happened to me but I was just scarred. After that I told my dad and he moved us schools." My tears kept rolling out of my eyes but once Logan saw them he wiped them off after today I knew I could trust after all he does care doesn't he..? after that thought i heard him speak "Don't worry I promise it won't happen here and if it does ill he there to protect you," he said that in such a boyfriend tone it kind of made me happy….wait what is this felling I'm having it can't be love can it? My head started to feel hot and I blacked out.

Next time in chapter 8:

Pffft lol yeah right read it yourselves when I update it. JK but I will do these in the future!

Legacies

Class of 2013

A/N: Dun~dun~dunnnnn hey sorry I haven't updated till now im sorry, sorry for the short chapter!Don't worry about chapter 8 and 9 I have it under control my lovelies so don't panic! But I must say thank you to all you guys you are the reason im not ganna give up c: sooo I hope you like the chapter oooo the drama I feel it coming down my spine!

(P.S: thinking about changing name I was thinking CupcakeKat but idk so I was thinking heres a little quest for you think of a name and you never know I might pick it ) bye

-SP3


	8. Chapter 8:

LOVE WITH A DISGISE 3333

CHAPER 8:

A/N: Heey see I promised to update soon well…..ish hehe well I hope you all in the mode to read cause it is summer vaca and before I hit the books im ganna update more and faster maybe ill write faster that's if my mother will let me! LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE! ENJOY!

On the last chapter:

My tears kept rolling out of my eyes but once Logan saw them he wiped them off after today I knew I could trust after all he does care doesn't he..? after that thought i heard him speak "Don't worry I promise it won't happen here and if it does ill he there to protect you," he said that in such a boyfriend tone it kind of made me happy…wait what is this felling I'm having it can't be love can it? My head started to feel hot and I blacked out.

~THE NEXT DAY~

I feel a fan on…where am I...was it all a dream… I turn my head to the breeze it felt really nice I open my eyes to really see a fan I feel my hand heavy I turn to see an asleep Logan sitting in a chair holding on to my hand. His clothes where the same as in my dream….WAIT WAS IT REALLY A DREAM. He began to shift in his sleep and holds my hand tighter I thought it was cute. I look at my surroundings and notice that this is not my room, but if it isn't my room is it Logan's? I begin to hear Logan murmur as I see him start waking up, "Good morning," he said as I look at him with a smile. "Good morning," I responded so casual even though I froze at the word morning. "I see that you look better than yesterday," he said as he put his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. "Well at least you're not burning anymore. I'll be right back" he said as he went out the door as he did I kept looking around the room I saw a chair in the corner with clothes on it. "Isn't that my clothes," I whispered to myself as I went to a mirror to look at the clothes I was wearing. i was wearing a white male button up shirt that reached to my thighs and no bottoms ugh why me. I saw the door open and I turn to see an older woman. She looked at me and said "How do you feel you must feel better if your able to stand" I looked at her and returned a smile

"Um….yes thank you….where did Logan go?...also may I ask who you may be?"

"Oops sorry how rude of me I'm Mrs. Knight I'm Kendall and Katie's mom. By the way Logan is in the living room waiting for you. Also if you wondering about your clothing change I did it," I just sighed in relief she looked at me as she handed my clothes. "You know Logan was very worried when you just fainted out of the blue he carried you here and when I first saw you I thought you were a boy till I undressed you," I held my clothes tight to my chest.

"Please don't..," she cut me off before I could finish. "Tell anyone I know Logan told me the same thing so don't worry." I just smiled, "Um miss Knight may I dress in my clothes" I asked a little embarrassed. She chuckled "of course dear also I washed them," she said as she left.

After I finished dressing I looked it the mirror I stared at myself and though 'should I change back' I shook my head at the thought 'NO I did this for a reason and I must follow it' when I walked out of the room I saw Logan sitting on the couch I quietly went to the door and left the "Big Time Rush" room I quickly went to my apartment I started to wonder if he noticed me leave my heart started to beat faster at the thought of him "ALEX!" I looked to see a very upset Daphne.

"What's the matter," I looked at her so casual. "YOU! You had mum and I worried where were you missy" her face was filled with worry. "Don't worry too much sis you get wrinkles quicker that way," she quickly stopped her face "anyway if anyone asks for me I'm not here."

She knew I was upset so she didn't ask any questions as I quickly went to my room with a big sigh I opened my closet and push clothes to the side as a brown box started to peak out of the corner as I slid it out I see the writing I put in large black marker (PAST I MUST FORGET) I looked at it thinking should I open it or should I just leave it closed and put it back. I took out my pocket knife and cut the tape and opened it, and all I saw was all the old me I took out a picture and smiled I felt like crying I walked to my mirror and looked at me in the picture and me in the mirror I then heard a knock on the door "coming."

I looked at the photo once more before I dropped it back in the box and pushed back in the closet. When I opened the door I saw Logan with Daphne trying to drag him from the door she looked at me and frowned. "What are you doing here," I said with my arms crosses as I leaned on the door outline. [A/N: don't remember the name oops] his face looked as if full of anger

"Why did you leave without saying anything," he said as his eyes were only on me "why do you care so much about her Logan," Daphne said with a face that looked kind of jealous for some reason. His eyes broke contact with mine and looked at Daph "Daphne can you please let me and Alex talk alone?"

She pouted "No way!" I just looked at her and sighed "Daph please go play with snow." She just looked at me then to Logan, "Fine!" When she was out of sight and in her room I felt Logan push me in my room and closed the door he looked as me. "Why did you leave?"

"Why do you care if I did?!"

"I just do," he said I just stared at him

"Why?" He looked at me with softer eyes than before he grabbed my hand and enter wind his fingers with mine. I felt my face flush red after a few seconds I enter wind my fingers with his.

"I care because you mean a lot to me I don't know what you did to me but ever since we've been hanging out more and more you've drawn me closer to you and when I think of you or hear your name my heart begins to beat faster," he said as he placed my hand to his heart. I could feel his heart beating fast I looked at him with wide eyes.

My heart began to race as he pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were now less than two inches away. I broke eye contact with him in my head I'm like 'Why do I feel this way and why do I not want it to stop.' I felt his free hand at my cheek then to my chin when I least expected it my eye were at his face again his thumb rubbed my bottom lip. His face started to come closer I didn't know what to do so I just pushed him away. I kind of felt horrible I just felt him come closer again and grab me by the waist "I love you Alex and if you kiss me back I'll know you'll feel the same way." He said softly as his face came closer once more I just closed my eyes as his lips briefly touched mine. For my first kiss in a long time it felt new to me but I felt as though I knew what to do. He pulled me closer to him so there was no space left between us. My hands were at his chest I felt his heart at the same pace as mine. After some time later we stopped for some air "Wow," we said in synchronize we both blushed. He just smiled at me I couldn't meet his eyes so I just looked at the floor. "Hey I was thinking maybe come by ROC RECORDS today so then we can go somewhere later," he said as I tried to look at him. "Cause now were going out right," I just blushed. We both left my room, and I walked him to the door, "See you later?"

"Yea," I said as I looked at him. He kissed me one last time before he left. I closed the door after he left leaning my forehead on the door as I brush my index finger across my lip I hear a voice behind me. "ALEX!" it was Daphne he was full of emotion I couldn't tell how she felt. Great now I have a problem!

A/N: heyyy how do you like this chapter? Well anyway I'm in vaca and I will start chapter 9 soon hopefully I don't get writers block ughhhh. Well I hope you like it bye 3!

-SP


End file.
